


Is This A Date?

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Scott takes Kira to the loft for their first date, Derek's planned a nice night of his own with Braeden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This A Date?

“Did you really just give your loft over to Scott?”

“Yeah, things have been rough lately. He and Kira deserve to just be teenagers for a while.” He opened the door to the Toyota for Braeden.

“Where are we going?” she asked, looking at him curiously and then hopping in.

“I was hoping you would know. There’s not much to do in this town. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat and then catch a movie? Not much else to do this time of night.”

Braeden smiled internally, the man was oblivious to the tone of his suggestion. “You mean, like a..date?”

Derek jerked his head up from looking at the ignition. “What? No-that’s not-I didn’t-I mean, only if yo-it doesn’t have to be, a date that is. Unless that’s what you want.”

“I want.”

“Okay. That’s-I’m-great. We should get going,” he rambled sheepishly.

“Okay, can we go to that diner down by the sheriff’s station?”

“Uh yeah, I haven’t been there in a while.”

Once they were settled in, Derek pulled away from the warehouse and they were on their way.

                                     ————————————————————————————————————————

They slid into a booth side by side. A young waitress came and took their order, a burger, fries, and a shake for Derek, a grand slam and coffee for Braeden. A short while later their food was brought over and they ate in awkward silence. Derek was just about to make a possibly humiliating comment when Braeden began to speak.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“What’s it like? Losing your powers? I mean, you’ve been a werewolf your entire life. Do you miss it?”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows as he thought of an answer. “It’s confusing. Suddenly I feel like I can’t do anything, except I can, just not as well as before. Being a werewolf is the only thing I’ve ever known.”

“You feel helpless don’t you? Incompetent?”

“In a way yeah, I guess. But the pack is really helping. And you are too, to be honest,” he stated shyly.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, you know? Well. I guess technically there is. But you’re not a waste of space like I know you think you are. And don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to be human,” she smirked.

Derek snorted as he looked down at her. “Mm, you do know I wasn’t an actual wolf right?”

“I don’t know, you seem like quite the animal,” she said, continuing to eat her food.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I’ve been told I can be.” He gently bit her earlobe before returning to his food, smirking.

Braeden did her best not to shudder. “Derek?”

“Hmm?” He turned to look at her.

Braeden tilted her head up and placed a soft, slow kiss on the man’s lips. She pulled back after a short while, a small smile on her lips.

Derek stared at her for a bit before smiling and leaning in again.

“Come on, let’s go catch that movie.”


End file.
